My Feelings For Her
by rizeleth
Summary: Sasuke left again but not because of revenge. He left because of his feelings. But when he went back something unexpected happen the person he left was arranged to get married… What would he do?


**My Feelings for Her…**

**Summary:** Sasuke left again but not because of revenge. He left because of his feelings. But when he went back something unexpected happen the person he left was arranged to get married… What would he do?

It has been 2 years since the Uchiha prodigy left yet again. He was none other than Uchiha Sasuke and the reason he left was to train harder but most of all to think about his real feelings about a certain pink-haired teen. Since he return from his revenge, Team 7, his old team, his second family, help him in every trial he went through. They stick up for him, most of all her…

She is none other than Haruno Sakura. He always thought that when he left her she would forget about her childish crush to him but it turns out she didn't. Once he was finish doing his probation and proving his loyalty to the village. He and Sakura spent more and more time with each other. He was beginning to open up to her and for the first time since the massacre he felt strangely happy… but what made him go away?

Sasuke kept on thinking why he left… why did he run… and one thing entered his mind… he was afraid… Afraid that he could not return her love that she offers to him, afraid about his real feelings and for the first time Uchiha Sasuke admitted to himself that he felt afraid. And that pushes him to leave not even bidding goodbye to her. He said his goodbye to everyone saying he would go train but he didn't even said a single word of goodbye to her.

And today he is walking yet again in the Konoha grounds. But this time he knows what his real feelings are… his real feelings for Sakura…

Sasuke is slowly walking in the place where he first left everything. And now he was walking here again but unlike before he isn't going away he's going back. And as he walks something caught his eyes. There she was… sitting like an angel. Her eyes are closed peacefully. As he arrived in front of her he called her name "Sakura."

Sakura is sitting peacefully at the bench where Sasuke left her. It has been so long since he came back but what bothered her is why he left yet again. When she asked Tsunade-sama about him going she just said that Sasuke needs time… and she is willingly giving it but…

"Sakura" someone said to her that stopped her train of thoughts. She opened her eyes and the person in front of her shocked her. "Sasuke-kun" she said in disbelief. Sasuke just smirked at her reaction. "When did you come back?" Sakura asked. "Just now." he answered. "Why? Why did you come back?" Sakura asked tears are now flowing in her pale cheeks. "…" Sasuke can't say a word he was confused by her question and why is she crying. "Why did you return! For 2 years, Sasuke-kun. You left me for 2 whole years! And you've waited to long to come back…" Sakura cried and was now pounding his chest. Sasuke doesn't know how to react. He did not expect her to react like this way and the only question that popped in his mind is "Why are you crying Sakura?" "Sasuke-kun, you're to late… I'm getting married…" she said in a low whisper and immediately run away from him. Sasuke just stayed rooted in his spot not knowing what to do and the only thing stuck in his mind is 'I'm to late…'

_**This time,**_

_**This place,**_

_**Misused,**_

_**Mistakes, **_

_**To long,**_

_**To late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait?...**_

It's been a day since Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura's path met again. And today Sasuke was walking dully in the streets of Konoha. He was so deep in thought he wasn't looking where he is going and bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you are going!" the person exclaimed. Sasuke just ignored him and continued his walk and that pissed the person more. "I'm talking to you!" he said and made Sasuke face him. "Sasuke?" the person said in a shock voice. "What do you want?" he asked in an irritated way. "You can't remember me already, teme?" the person said trying to sound hurt. 'Teme…' Sasuke thought. 'That means…' he finally look at the person and said "Naruto." "The one and only… I know how about we go to Ichiraku and catch up with old times." Naruto offered which Sasuke returned with a nod.

Both of them were eating at Ichiraku with Naruto babbling and babbling with question. "How was your training Sasuke-teme?" he asked joyfully after finishing his 5th bowl. "Naruto…I'm too late. Aren't I?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused by the question. "Why do I always make mistakes?" he asked yet again which confused Naruto more. "I wish I could have another chance so I can turn back time." He said which irritated Naruto because he has no idea what his best friend/rival is talking about.

"Sasuke what are you talking about?" he asked and one word or better yet one name escape his mouth. "Sakura…"

"So you have already heard about her marriage." Naruto said which earned a nod from him. "Sasuke… you are not too late. Sakura is going to marry someone else out of her will." Naruto said seriously. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Her parents force her to marry this guy since you left and never came back." Naruto explained. "I need to talk to Sakura but how…" Sasuke thought out loud. "I know… Sakura and her fiancée are going to have an engagement party." Naruto said. "Wouldn't I be banned at that party?" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry it's a masquerade ball. Everyone must wear a mask." Naruto said. "And I'll accompany you there and make sure you two would talk to each other." he added. "Thanks was all Sasuke could muster and both of them went back to eating there ramen.

It was Haruno Sakura's engagement party. She was looking at herself at a large mirror in front of her. She didn't left her house since she saw him. 'I looked miserable… Why does all this things happen to me?' she thought and a lonesome tear crawled in her pretty face.

Just then Sakura heard a small knock and immediately wipe her tear and put her mask on. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that is designed with small pearls and crystals. Her mask is colored white with feathers in each side. "Yes… you can come in." Sakura called. And her mother came in. "You look pretty my dear. Come on the party is about to start." she said. "Yes Okaasan." Sakura obeyed and followed her mother.

Sasuke was shaking nervously at the place he was standing. Anytime Sakura would come out and they would see each other again. "Teme, don't worry you will soon see Sakura." Naruto said and was returned by a small nod from Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing a black tux while Naruto is wearing a tux which has a strange color of orange and his wearing face paint instead of a mask while Sasuke is wearing a mask that hides his face but not his eyes.

After a long wait she finally came out holding the arm of her fiancé who is wearing a tux that was somewhat similar to Sasuke. And the party began. Sakura just stayed in her seat while his soon-to-be husband is entertaining there guest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted and he was returned with a faint smile. "What do you want Naruto?" she asked. "Well... just come with me Sakura-chan." Naruto said and held Sakura's hand and pulled her in Sasuke's direction.

(A/N: If ever listen to Josh Groban's song "She's out of my life" I think it will fit here)

"Where are you taki-" Sakura was about to ask when she saw a handsome young man standing in front of her though the face is not clearly seen his raven locks and eyes are never left unnoticed. "Sasuke-kun…" she said and Naruto left the two. And as if on cue a slow music was heard. "May I have this dance?" he asked politely extending his hand and Sakura took it. Both of them slowly sway in the beautiful rhythm of the music. If you are going to watch them you might thought that a princess and a prince was dancing.

Then Sasuke suddenly spoke "Can I ask you something?" he whispered and Sakura nod. "Why did you agree to marry someone else?" he asked seriously. "Why? You know Sasuke-kun….I've always waited for you. When you left for revenge I know I tried to stop you but still I understand what you need to do and I stayed here and when you came back I was happy. You spend more time with me but when you left without any word. Every night I asked myself why you left but nevertheless I've waited. My parents told me it's useless and I defied them. So why did I agree… it's because of you. You did this… always thinking about yourself and I was so stupid to wait for you. To believe you'll love me too… now Sasuke-kun… I have a question… why did you left?" she asked tears are now flowing freely in her face.

Sasuke was stunned, he doesn't know what to say and it took him long enough to know it because Sakura let go and went away towards her fiancé. And his mind is know made up he won't let her leave or walk away from him without telling her what she needed to hear and called her name "Sakura!"

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just in case there's **_

_**Just one left…**_

_**On my knees I'll ask last chance**_

_**For one last dance**_

_**Cause with you**_

_**I'd withstand**_

_**All of ever hurt your hand…**_

Sakura faced Sasuke who called her. "Who is that?" her fiancé asked. "It's…" Sakura said but can't seem to find the word. She left Sasuke while he didn't utter a word. "Sakura wait… please." he said in a pleading voice. Everyone in the party is now looking at them.

"What do you want with Sakura?" her fiancé asked. "I need to talk to her and then she can decide who she would choose." Sasuke said which made Sakura eyes widened. "Hear me out Sakura. I'm not perfect like everyone sees me and one thing is for sure is wrong with me. If I give you up. When you said to me that you are stupid for waiting for me you are wrong. I'm the one who is stupid. I've always took you for granted. And I'm sorry. The real truth about my disappearance is you. I must admit I'm afraid. Afraid of what I was feeling, maybe even rejection. I left to think what I felt. Before you leave I want to tell you that I love you. I loved you all this time. Do you love me too?" he asked.

Sakura was speechless tears after tears are falling from her eyes. She can't say a word. All this years she was waiting. Dreaming that he would love here too and now it's true. "I guess you won't answer me… I'm going." Sasuke said when Sakura just stared at him tears in her eyes and he started to leave. Leave forever.

Sakura was still there rooted and crying. "Sakura." her fiancé called. "I know you don't really love me. I told you if he said those words you can go back to him." he said with a sincere smile. "But…" Sakura was about to argue when she was cut "Sakura I don't want to see your face smiling a fake smile. Go…" he said and Sakura rush towards Sasuke.

The rain suddenly poured heavily. Sasuke already took off his mask. 'I guess I deserve this…' he thought and feels the cold rain touch his cheeks. And then he felt someone hugged him from behind. (A/N: Her hug is like is the one episode where Sakura stopped Sasuke's curse.)

"Sasuke-kun… please don't leave me again…" Sakura said. Sasuke faced her and whisper in her ear "I won't leave if you tell me that you love me too." he said. "Sasuke-kun… I love you. Always keep that in mind. Now promise me you'll never leave again." Sakura said and put out her pinky. "Pinky swear?" Sakura said. Sasuke chuckled at this. "I promise… and a promise I will keep. "Swear?" Sakura said again and showed him her pinky. "I swear." Sasuke said and held her pinky and then leaned down to capture Sakura's lips. A couple in each others arm in the rain is a beautiful sight. Sasuke kept his promise. He never left again without talking to her first. A promise that is well kept…

_**I'd give it all **_

_**I'd give for us,**_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_**But you know, you know**_

_**you know**_

_**I love you; I'd loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you,**_

_**Been far away for far to long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**And I'll never go**_

_**I'll stop breathing if I don't **_

_**see you**_

_**Anymore…**_

_**The End **_

**A/N: **I'm writing again, heheh. I know the characters here are OOC but I can't help myself to make them like that… even if it's like that I still hope you'll like this. See You… Read and Review… 


End file.
